Aftermath of a Gunsmith
by Ghastly bloody blade
Summary: Now that Sargent Gareth Blade the third having to leave the squad the former heavy weapons man/blacksmith need to find a way to fill his time. He now fills that time in Dead Moscow. But what if destiny intervene by random chance when a certain dead female Sith pureblood enters his life. Will it soar into the heavily radiated skies or fall like the first Sith Empire? Events after D6
1. Chapter 1

Aftermath of the blacksmith

A/N: I will be using Russian curse words.

Chapter one

(Gareth's POV)

It's been about a few months since the squad disbanded. It was all mutual benefits for the entire squad. I packed the experimental prototype weapons in each of our packs. I built for myself a sword with holes in the hilt so I can spew fire from my hand to create a wild blade of flames. I left south ways and a mystical portal tossed me here. I heard of this place, Dead Moscow.

It's a good thing I found a building that have clean air. Otherwise I would have lost a lot of oxygen. I began scraping my fighter jet to transform it into a rail car. I convert most of the engines to armor or explosives. I turn the rest of it to create the body and armor for the railcar. In hindsight it, more or less, looks like a giant rectangular box with wheels. I test if it's still move able and to my surprise it does. I start up the engine so I can drive this damn thing to the nearest rail junction. It was not far but I have to also consider the fact the air is saturated with radiation. I recheck the makeshift railcar to see if it's properly bolted tight. To my own surprise there are some complications of the design. After some tinkering I am able to get it air tight. It's a good thing I have oxygen tanks remaining from the jet as well as some welding torches.

As I leave my average work place I get started on something the head scientist of Grand Coalition sent me. He sent me a blood sample to test my understanding of cloning processes. He sent me a starter set that is yet to be assembled. It only takes me a few minutes to get the thing whole.

I may show very high potential to be a scientist but I have my doubts. There is a label on the side of vial sample. It says 'Exal Kressh', that name sound familiar but I don't know where. I insert the sample into the machine and it does the work quickly. I'm surprised the subject comes out red, human like and female. She has long black hair and fair body. I see this right now as a joke of my loneliness.

I also notice a crate came with the package. Due to my curiosity I take a peek in what is inside of it. My eyes shoot open at the first item in the crate. A lightsaber, some armor and light brown robes. I walk over to my console to look up that name. It doesn't take long for an accurate reference page of this Exal Kressh to come up. The one thing that comes up is that she is a sith.

I turn to see the cloning tube open and empty. I run over to the crate just to find its contents gone. I look around until I see the red skinned woman with her hand on the hilt of the light saber. I slowly reach in my jacket for my pistol. That when she begins to charge at me with the blade of her lightsaber drawn. I react into my fight response by jumping to one side with my flaming sword drawn. We stare down for a few minutes until we both charge at each other. My flames clash against the energy of the lightsaber which cause to give out a loud hissing sound. I press my force into my blade until she knocks it up and uses the force to push me back. The force of the push wasn't much but it knocked my blade a few feet from me. I try to reach for it until I feel the heat of her saber near my neck. I look up to see her yellow eyes and I can tell it's filled with rage and confusion.

"Alright, you win" I admit.

"Tell me where am I" She demands. From the sound of her voice it's like honey if honey grew on black pepper plants.

"You're in Dead Moscow; a shell of its former self where it's denizens now live in the tunnels below" I answered.

"What system" she demanded again.

"Solar System; coordinates Sol 3."

"Who are you?"

"Gareth Blade the third, aka known as Gareth the gunsmith."

"Then tell me gunsmith why are we here?"

"I arrive here on my own accord; you were reborn in a sense."

She looks to her side to contemplate and this gives me a small window of opportunity. I slowly place my left palm on the ground concentrating some of my power into it. The ground under her begins to glow red and pillars of fire burst from the ground. I can't see through the fire but it's a relatively weak fire. I pick up my hilt and I try to peer through the fires. That is when I receive a harsh response. Bolts of lightning burst through the fire and the lightning engulfs my body. The pain is unbearable but I keep holding on. As soon the lightning stop I kneel down half slump. I look up to see Exal walking towards me. I try to stand up but I get another burst of lightning. I collapse to the ground with lightning still attacking me. It's wasn't until we hear a knock on the garage door. At first I thought it could be a watchman or a nosalis. The second sound was the rattle of the lock outside the door.

I heave myself up from my position on the floor to get my stuff from the rail car. I place a standard looking gasmask on and I grab my Kalashnikov and Saiga. I toss a gas mask over to Exal. She notice that I have mine on so she place it on the same way. I place a bag of ammo with the Kalash next to it behind a pillar. I ready myself at another pillar not far from my rifle. I wave my hand for Exal to hide somewhere. She disappears behind the railcar. I concentrate my attention to the door. I hear the sound of a gun blowing the lock off. I count ten men but they don't have uniforms or military grade weapons. I can tell these guys are either stalkers or gangsters. I pop out of the pillar firing my Saiga. I shoot down a few of the men but the rest react and fire back. I empty out a magazine until I need to reload. As I reload one of them rush at me with a knife. I cock the gun and drop it. I grab the man by the arm and use his inertia to force his knife into his neck. Blood gush out and he drops to the floor. I kick my gun back into my hands allowing myself to continue fighting. I spray the pellets left to right until I use up all ten shells in the Saiga. I check if I have more shells and it appears I have run out. I switch over to my Kalashnikov. I take a kill count and I count nine bodies. I look around wondering where the last guy is. It's until I hear the sound of a revolver hammer being pulled back. I turn to see Exal being held captive by one of the men. The gun his being held at point blank range to her head. Before any action either of us is done, the man spoke.

"Alright you suka, gun down and be ready to die."

As I slowly place my rifle down I say to myself in Russian "eto piz ‛dets."

When I place the gun down, he throws Exal to the side and points the gun at me. He slowly approaches me. He keeps walking until his gun is touching the glass of my mask. He slowly squeezes the trigger until he begins to choke. He drops the gun and tries to grab what choking him. I notice nothing is choking him. I turn to see Exal with her hand in a choking position. She continues to squeeze her hand until she fully closes it and the sound of choking ceased. I look up at her with both astonishment and fear. I crouch down to pick up my rifle and stand back up again.

I walk over to see if there are any more of those bastards. I look around and I notice a makeshift jeep. I walk over and I find that there is no one in it and there are some supplies in it such as ammo, food, and a map. There is a small red circle and it tells me that we are near a station called Exhibition. I walk back to the railcar to set it to neutral. I then push it outside and I attached my rail car to the jeep. I open the door for Exal and I motion her to enter the car. She complies with a bit of gratitude in her eyes but still rage. I enter the driver's seat and I drive the jeep to the transfer track near the main metro line. As I drive I rummage behind the seat and I find a brown cloak. I hand it over to Exal letting her know she needs to put it on. We have to avoid the multiple potholes and large gaps on the road since most of it is just rubble.

It's until we arrive to one of the open rail tracks. I get out of the jeep and with Exal's help we are able to get the railcar aligned with the metro lines. With the ammo and gun I collected from the dead gangsters and from their jeep I figured I would sell the guns near Bolshoi station. I figured it's just a few hours of travel since I'm near the edge stations. I set the rail car to go forward until we reach Bolshoi. I walk over to the back to find Exal sitting on the only bed in this railcar. I take a seat next to her. As soon I sit down, she inches away from me. I attempt to engage a conversation.

"So, did killing that man get a bit of that anger out?"

"Yes, it did; why did you revive me?"

"To be honest: I have no clue; I got orders from Grand Coalition to clone your body, I didn't know this would happen."

"So what now; do we just sit here until further orders from your superiors?"

"Well in retrospect that would be the plan." I stand up and say "get some rest; when we arrive to our next destination I'll sell some of the guns we acquired."

I stand up giving Exal some room to lie down. I turn to see that see is facing the wall. I wrap her slender figure with the blanket I fashioned from my parachutes. She sounds like she is sleeping but in truth I know she is not. I would not sleep as well if I have to take turns sleeping on a bed with a stranger.

I walk over to the stock piles and I count that we only have twenty two guns, which also includes my rifle and shotgun. I count ten double barrels and ten revolvers. I also have a box of spare metals. I walk over to seal the separator from the rear car section to the front. I put my skills to good use. I build a few more revolvers. The smell of smelting metal smells like it could burn my hair off. I smile as make more guns. I keep building more guns until the box is empty. I take count and I made a lot more revolvers. I count around thirty revolvers. I check the time and it's near midnight. I look out of the window and I notice we arrive at Bolshoi. I open the door to see a few men in Polis Ranger uniforms. I greet them.

"Hello there."

"Good evening to you; what is your business here?"

"I'm a humble trader; instead of having a singular way of payment I accept MGR or scrap metal."

"Why scrap metal?"

"So I can refine it so I can use it as material for more guns."

"Ah, I see what you mean."

"When is a good time I can open a small stand for me to sell my wares?"

"Around ten in the morning; we'll knock on your railcar it signal you; for the mean time you can park your railcar at the railcar hold; we'll guide you."

I walk back to my railcar controls and I set the speed to three mile per hour. I follow the ranger to an entire collective of railcars. I park my railcar near the entrance so I can have an easier time to walk back and forth. I shut down the engine so I can conserve the gasoline. I walk back to the rear car. I notice that Exal seems to be having a nightmare. I take off my jacket and shirt so I can be ready to sleep. Before I walk towards the bed I set up the security so we can sleep soundly. I quietly slip under the covers and I wrap my arm around her body. I hold her close until her head is touching where my heart is. Her breath seems so soft like the gentle breeze of fire spreading a wild fire. For now in what seems for a long time I feel content.

As I attempt to slumber with Exal in my arms, I notice how beautiful she is given she is a Sith Pureblood. I would have been put off by the extended bone structure of an average pureblood but thankfully she has none of it. I lean my head closer to hers and even though she was reborn in a cloning chamber she surprisingly smell like lavender. I love the smell of lavender. As I sleep soundly, she begins to mutter something in her sleep. I notice a tear escaping from her eye.

I have an uncanny ability to enter dreams so I enter her dream. As I come in her dream I notice it's a nightmare. The first thing I see is Exal being held against her will by two sith acolytes and in front of her is Darth Vitiate the Sith Emperor. I notice that they completely ignore me when I entered her dream. Darth Vitiate is about to purge Exal's mind and insert his own in her body. I have to intervene. I draw my sword and I strike down the acolyte on her left and I use the momentum to strike the other. This gives Exal an opening to use the force on the emperor and knock him to the wall. She picks up a lightsaber from one of the fallen acolytes. She slowly walks towards the emperor and she drives the glowing blade of her weapon into the emperor's chest and she drive it down until his body is in half. She smiles in this victory and I leave knowing she will have a good night's rest.

A few hours past and it's almost eight in the morning. I open my eyes to see Exal snuggling against my chest. I may not be a burly man but I'm well toned and well built. I close my eyes for a while until I hear Exal moan a bit. I open my eyes to see her waking up. I have to admit it's kind of cute. She opens her eyes a little until our eyes meet for a brief moment. It's until a second later she realize she and I are sharing the same bed. She uses the force to throw me to the wall opposite from the bed. I slowly get up from the ground to see a flustered sith woman. I never knew when a sith pureblood blush their cheeks turn a light pink. I laugh a little when she seems a bit flustered.

"Why were you sleeping with me" she hollers.

"Well that is the only bed."

"You could've slept on the floor."

"Then you won't have pleasant dreams and you can't snuggle up on my chest."

She blushes a deeper pink. She closes her eyes and turns her head saying "well who asked you."

I walk over to the crates of weapons and the MGRs next to the crate. I count around three hundred rounds. I leave my rifle and shotgun here while I can go sell my guns. I turn to Exal and I yell over to her.

"I'll be back around the afternoon."

"Fine, I'll just meditate until you return."

"If you're hungry there are some cans of beans in the back." I stop halfway in the door way and I blow a kiss to Exal. She picks up a hammer and cocks her arm back. I get out before the hammer could hit me. I whisper to myself 'this will be an interesting relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Gareth's POV)

I rented out a small booth that once belonged to a mushroom seller until he was conscripted into the Red Army. It was kind for the Station Manager to allow me use it to sell my pistols. I wait and watch large sums of people come and go like ants. I usually don't like waiting but I adopt the lifestyle of a merchant. While the hours past and before I knew it it's half past noon. I close up the shop until a stranger walks up to me. He looks like he is in his late forties. He has a red scarf on his head, he has a beard that is braided, a brown leather jacket and his hair is gray. From the looks of him he wants to talk to me about something.

"Hello there" I greet him.

"You must be new here; telling from the way you're dress you are not from any of the stations."

"Correct; I arrived from the states specifically from the Mojave to do some trade and take my leave."

"Well be careful; without a proper guide you can lose yourself in the metro and I mean it in the spiritual sense."

I think about what he said. I know the dangers that are on the surface and in the underground but something is telling me to have him guide me through the metro stations. One thing that stopped me from ignoring his warning is the fact I have Exal with me. The moment I laid in bed next to her I felt a powerful connection that we were meant to be together. I have my doubts about this feeling. I am a trained soldier. I'm not supposed to have emotions out in the field but I turned mercenary just to send funds back to the military. So I guess I went rouge but the training stuck. I sigh and I turn to him.

"Can you show me around the metro?"

"Very well meet me at the tunnel and bring only what you need."

"Wait, if I'm going to trust you I'm going to need to know what is your name."

"My name is Khan and remember well where to meet."

I walk back to the train depot. I heave a sigh knowing I could be conned. I dwell on the thought until I reach my railcar. I open it up to find Exal frustrated over a can of food. I look over at the corner that most of the canned goods we had were cut open and burned by her lightsaber. I drop the crate of ammo and scrap metal to run towards Exal. I stop her hand before she yet again cost us another can of food.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to cook some food; what does it look like I'm doing?"

"You already cut through seven cans of food; there is a reason we have an oven."

We struggle over the weapon in her hand until we tumble over each other. I end up landing on top of Exal. I had my eyes closed when we fell. I open them and I notice that our faces are a mere inch away. I try to move my mouth until I realize that hers and mines have closed that distance. I try to release myself from her, sparing her the humility. When I try to back out she does something I didn't expect from someone like her. She wrapped her arms around me and she pulls me closer. I look at her eyes and I see them closed and tears running down. Out of pity I roll over letting her be on top. I feel her lips wanting more than simple cooperation. I open my mouth allowing her to explore a bit before making her claim. I hold her closer as she intensify her kiss. I hear her moan as we kiss but it feel more one sided than a shared kiss. She lift herself up so she can catch her breath.

We stare at each other both with sympathy in our eyes and keeping our stoic faces. The tension is thick in the air you can almost cut it. A moment pass until we decide to sit up and try to make conversation. Every time we try we end up trying to talk over each other. Even though we try to keep our emotions hidden we end up flustered every time we make eye contact.

Sometimes I can't believe it but I may as well accept it. We kissed, and I honor my family code. The thought alone just leaves me confused. She was born in a high social class where I was born as a middle class citizen. I tend to be one to look for true love while doing my work but looks like work was my love and it's sitting right next to me. I try to make a proper conversation. I attempt to work it out in my head until.

"I just want you to know Gareth that was the first time I ever kissed someone."

"Same goes for me."

"So what now?"

"I follow my family code: if I were to give my first kiss to someone that person is whom I am to marry."

"So that's it; I going to be married to you" she said harshly but also with concern.

"I guess but I didn't want this to happen."

Dumbfounded she asks "what do you mean?"

"My assignment was to observe, protect and provide for you; never in the assignment was I supposed to deal with our current situation."

I get up and I collect as many rifle rounds as I can carry as well as my shotgun. I take some gear enough for three days. I set them up by the entrance of the railcar and I approach Exal. I place my hands on her shoulders. I can see in her eyes that it's filled with concern. I could already guess that concern is being alone for a while. To be honest I'm scared myself. I don't want to leave her even for a day. I'm scared for her but if I need to provide for us I need to venture and find eligible trade route. I pull her closer and I nuzzle into her neck. I hear her sobbing a bit into my shoulder. It's her fear that's eating her up. It's only been a day and horrible nightmares and our engagement just appear out of the blue.

I quietly caress the back of her head. I feel a tear down my face. I try to deny it in my head but my heart says other wise. I love her. I could deny it all I want but it will lead to suffering. So I accept that fact right off the bat. I didn't know any of this to happen and so fast but it did. My entire life I trained to fight but never once I was trained to be tender. So in other terms I'm very green behind the ears. I liberate her of my embrace. I grab my helmet and I prepare to walk out of the door.

"Exal, I'm going to find some trade routes for us to travel to; I want the best for us okay?; there is a pistol in the conductor's glove box; it's a 5.56mm so it have enough stopping power; stay safe I won't be gone for more than a few days."

I give Exal a goodbye kiss. It is brief but memorable. I grab my gear and I head out. The first thing I do before I leave with Khan to the ring and the rest of the roads is that I head over to the Ranger post to pay for my railcar parked in the station. I arrive to a Ranger with his nose deep in a book. I knock on the desk to acquire his attention.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I'm here to pay for my railcar spot."

"That will be twenty bullets."

"Here is a week's worth."

He stares at the small box of ammunition and eventually he accepted the payment. I walk over to the metro entrance and I see Khan with someone. I assume that he is a business partner of his but I am proven wrong when I notice that his colleague bears the Spartan patch. I walk up to them and greet both men.

"Hello there Khan I'm ready to traverse the metro."

"Ah my merchant associate I would like you to meet Artyom."

He reaches out his hand and says "nice to meet you."

"Likewise" I articulate grasping his hand.

We head out into the tunnel. I am surprised that we are walking through the darkness of the former subway. I clench my Kalashnikov as we walk through the darkness. I try not to be nervous but from what I heard back in New Vegas that the tunnels are dangerous and because the warheads hit harder here that danger is tripled the twice that amount of danger. So in terms I have to like a hawk with a sniper rifle. The darkness is consequently thick that I could try to cut a slice with my knife. We continue down the tunnel until we heard a clicking sound and it doesn't sound like a computer or anything electronic, it sounded more like an insect. I tighten my grip over my gun until I hear it getting closer. When I feel like it right next to me, I unleashed my powers and I burn the giant arachnid. I notice that Khan and Artyom is nowhere to be found. I panic a short moment until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to burn whoever touched me until I realize it's just Artyom. I wonder where Khan is. I scan the tunnel until we hear a whistle. I turn to see a door leading into the interline tunnels wide open with a trail of footprints in the dust. We follow into the room to see Khan sitting on a chair waiting for us. I cough into my hand to indicate the old man that we're here. He turns to us and he smiled.

"You should be careful."

"Yeah" Artyom reinforcing. "There are spider-bugs in there."

I somewhat feel relieved knowing what is in the tunnels but at the same time scared. I never had to deal with this back when I used to do my service in the GC military. The things I had to deal with seem nothing compared to this. I only have enough bullets for the going trip and I need to conserve my ammo if I want to head back to Bolshoi. The only problem is that there is a small fork where we're standing. One path leads to the surface and the other to uncertain darkness and who knows what. We flip a coin on the path we take. As the coin tries to land we hear a horde of spider-bugs closing in on us. The tunnels and halls fill with a high pitch shriek. The pitch is so sharp the light bulbs on the ceiling broke and fills the room anything but light. We rush to the ladder with the hopes of surviving. I leave a path of flames to keep the hard-shelled insects from following us. We hold our breath until we reach the surface. I turn to see the flames already dying out. We climb the ladder up and into the bright sun and pale sky. We wrap our gasmasks on our faces until we can breathe again. I use Exal as a reason to live, a reason to keep moving, a reason to fight.

The sight I am beholden by is amazing and stoic. The ruins of a city and corpses of vehicles everywhere, this is a treasure trove of metal waiting to be salvaged. I would on better circumstances but duty calls. No time like now and no place like the Metro, this is the belief to live and to survive. I scan the area and we appeared to have emerged from a sewer entrance. The streets seem to be empty but this is not the time to be standing around. The more time we waste standing around the less time for our filters. I'm just glad we are wearing equipment all over our bodies; otherwise the gamma radiation will burn and kill us. I cock my Kalashnikov with a new clip of ammo because I forgot to load it before leaving the station. I travel with my new found companions east to the ring.

As we travel I notice on the map Artyom gave me the positions for Ranger outposts. The closest outpost to the ring for supplies is D6. The legendary bunker suitable for warriors like the Spartan Rangers; last I heard their numbers dropped to as few as twenty soldiers. It's a good thing the Nazis agreed to an alliance with the Spartans or else the Nazis would have charged in after the Reds into the bunker to take it by force. The whole path in front of us is nothing but debris. I can't believe that I have to cross a radiated city just to establish a trade route to the ring, into Hansa territory.

I for one have mixed feelings about this. I feel some anxiety swimming around me. I worry for Exal. I'm afraid if some Nazi sympathizers get a hold on her or even worse. I'm afraid to find her dead and her blood painted in my railcar. The worse thought is that if the Empire finds her. Even they have blasters and Sith Warriors with them I will fight to my dying breath.

Every thought is washed away when we hear a howl and a screech. I turn to see a pack of nosalis and a demon coming straight for us. We charge up the hill of car wreckage. I try to move fast but I hardly trained in cardio. I'm faltering behind. I scream as soon some teeth dug into my leg. I look to see one of those mutated bastards with a firm grip on my leg. I shoot with the barrel of my gun pressed against it and I let the bullet loose. I look up to see Khan and Artyom busy with their own groups going after them. This Exodus was a mistake, this trip, this life. I should have stayed with the squad; I should have stood by Michael. The mutants try to surround us. I quickly lose hope. That was until I hear a gun shot from a sniper rifle. I look up to someone on the fifth floor of an adjacent building. I look up to the sky to see the body of the demon falling and crashing into the mountain of rusted scrap I'm standing on. I hobble to where Artyom and Khan are standing. I reach out and Artyom pulls me in. I turn to see he is waving to the sniper. They must be friends or something.

We follow the path through and into a Metro entrance. I can't tell on the map where we are. I have this feeling we are arriving to a very important station. I look at the sigh painted on the arc and it reads 'Polis.' So we are about to enter the original head quarters of the Spartan Rangers. If I were to compare them to any branch of the GC military I would compare them to the Praetorian Guard. Such feats are otherwise unobtainable. We enter the station and I see some Nazis and a few Spartans. I guess they are merging armies but keeping well into their own branches. I can see the tension in the air about them or it's the fog on my mask. We enter the station so we can take a short rest.

I am about to go a man to buy some shotgun shells until I feel a small disturbance. I don't know what to make of it but it's intense. The feeling burns through my head until I hear a woman scream. It's Exal's voice. I quickly buy my ammo and filters and I rush back out to the entrance I came through. It's a good thing I memorized the map. I have a good guess where Exal might be taken to.

I get outside and I run east. I utilize my skill back in Spec Ops training to get there faster. I come up to the entrance of the Metro station entrance. I don't need a soldier to tell me it's the home station of the Reich. A few men try to stop me but I give them a retort, a harsh one at them. In my wake I leave a trail of blood. I run through the station killing soldiers and pushing civilians out of the way. My rampage attracted the attention of the military. The one thing that throws my off is that it's slowly turning from bullets coming at me to blaster fire. I still shred through them with my guns. I reach the main centre and I can't believe my eyes. There are some bodies laid across the ground. I recognize one of the bodies that it's the body of the Reich Fuhrer and his personal guard. I look up to see the alter. The same alter from Exal's dream; the same one where Vitiate tries to purge Exal's mind. The only difference is that I may be too late.


End file.
